New life inside but old fears surrond
by AlanaCullen-let.your.mind.fly
Summary: Alice has long lived by Jasper. But after he leaves as a result of his guilty conscience, Alice sits tight while she waits, and begins to notice things changing. When he returns, things only get stranger. Vampire conception is impossible! Isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is only the prologue. i just wrote it to see if anyone was interested in reading it. I will be sure to continue it if it is read and reviewed. Those who love Alice Cullen will enjoy this story, especially considering it centers around her and the unexpected situation she finds herself in. Nice to talk to you. Enjoy!

Alice POV

I couldn't believe it. It took all of five minutes for me to begin missing Jasper. Sometimes he tells me he just needs to get away and leave for a little while. But I bet he doesn't know just how much my heart throbs as I watch him walk out the door. A soft plonk sounds from the couch as I snuggle into its warm folds and let my mind wander to the night prior. I almost let myself smile before I remember that last nights events were the cause of Jaspers unwanted departure. He didn't mean to bite me. The moment was just so… flawless. But everything shifted; everything changed the moment I felt his venom begin to course through my veins. I didn't press him for reasons, I understood what he was going through and I felt much empathy for how he felt. The minute he stopped, he looked up at me with eyes filled with apology and regret, and I smothered him with another kiss, and another and another. It wasn't until this morning before his eyes glanced the scar on my neck, and he fell apart. And left. Me. Although I was certain of his eventual return, I could not hide from my undeniable loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

'Alice, Sweetheart! Come down stairs! You've been up there for over 9 hours!' Esme's worried tone echoed throughout the Cullen house. I could hear the worried mutters of my family down stairs. Actually, rather too well. So well that they blasted in my ears. I crinkled my eyebrows and got up slowly, checking to make sure everything else was the same before I headed down stairs. As I walked into the room Esme's inquisitive eyes met mine and I swallowed nervously, although my throat was totally dry.

'Sweet heart, its ok. Everything will be fine as long as you tell us what's going on'. She was using that quiet, concerned tone. It made me feel tiny like I was just a small child.

'Is something going on between you and Jasper?' Edward was probing, he was anxious. I could tell and so could Bella. It was really tense.

Everyone was being different and it was weird. I so craved Jasper; I wished that he would pull me into his arms...wait. Actually, I was craving blood. Craving blood…madly. And I hadn't even noticed.

'Ummm…nothing big. Just need some space. He's still adjusting and its really hard for him at the moment. Its nothing huge, I'm not worried or anything. Actually its kind of cool having all this free time'. I trailed off.

They didn't look convinced, so I resorted to plan b:

'So sorry, Emmet, you can't have this yet!' I shot him my best mock-sexy look and raced up the stairs, him hot on my tail, peals of laughter following us and Rose stewing on the couch. I tore towards the landing as he tackled me to the ground. I yelled out as a sharp pain erupted form my stomach. Emmet jumped off me and pulled me to my feet immediately, his face marked with worry. Lucky for me, the pain was gone almost as soon as it had begun, so I shot him a seductive smile and jumped out the nearest window, making a perfect landing on a branch below. He peered out the window and gave me a big toothy grin. So at least I was sure he wasn't suspicious as he yanked his head back inside.

I rubbed the arch of my stomach, finding it hard to believe that I had felt…pain. For the first time in, like 90 years. I paced back towards my room and drew the curtains, letting the beautiful, warm and highly unusual bout of sunshine flow into my room. I sighed. School tomorrow. I walked slowly over towards my huge antique mirror. I tilted my head so that I could see the scar on my neck. I couldn't see much change, though as I ran my hand over its surface my body shook with the unexpected blast of pain. That would be fun to explain tomorrow. But not as fun as trying to put into words where Jasper had gone and his reasons. I wished deeply that he would return. Perhaps he will only be gone a day. Perhaps not.


End file.
